1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring resource information of a mobile communication base station antenna, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for automatically measuring direction, slope, and height of a mobile communication base station antenna to accurately correct an error of the antenna position.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, a communication enterprise has arranged a plurality of mobile communication base station antennas to individual fields to maintain a smooth communication mode in association with mobile communication terminals such as cellular and PCS phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and notebook computers accessing a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), etc.
The mobile communication base station antenna changes a communication state of the mobile communication terminal according to its direction, inclination, and height. In order to measure resource information of the antenna, an administrator or manager must directly climb up the base station antenna installed at common or multistory buildings, measure an azimuth angle on the basis of magnetic north using a compass at the antenna position, and manually measure the degree of tilt or inclination of the antenna by visually recognizing a scale line at which a mechanical needle of a measuring instrument is positioned.
However, the aforementioned measurement scheme for manually measuring an azimuth angle and an inclination of the mobile communication base station antenna requires the administrator to arbitrarily and manually determine the azimuth angle using the compass, and also requires the administrator to recognize the degree of inclination by visually checking a low-precision scale mark indicated on an installation frame of the antenna, resulting in the creation of an incorrect or irregular measurement result due to a difference in administrator's dexterity or personal measurement method.
Furthermore, in the case where the administrator attempts to simulate a communication state caused by a difference in direction and inclination of a current base station antenna, he or she has difficulty in recognizing correct resource information of the mobile communication base station antenna, resulting in difficulty in carrying out the simulation.